Home From the Hamptons
by MrsJamesLafferty503
Summary: Sequel to Hot In The Hamptons TV show based... Parings are S\N and B\C Rated m for Language ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Home from the Hamptons**

Sequel to... HOT IN THE HAMPTONS

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own gossip girl or any of the characters in this story they belong to the CW**

**Chapter 1 Back to School and Blackmail**

It had been 2 weeks since everyone returned home from the Hamptons; Serena was getting ready for the first day back at school, when Blair stormed in her room

"Hey B ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah My bad but we have a major issue"

"What"

"Marcus, is coming back to town?"

"Blair you mean you haven't broken up with him yet"

"No of course not why would I"

"Ummm hello the kiss with chuck at the end of summer ball, where everyone saw you kiss and gossip girl just happened to mention it so that the people who weren't there could get the scoop, oh and also the fact that you and chuck have been sneaking around with each other since we got back"

"That is purely physical, we can't even stand each other, and besides that Marcus has things that chuck doesn't"

"Like what the title LORD"

"And other things"

"Yeah uh huh" Serena grabbed her bag "come on B were gonna be late"

"Like that's my only worry"

When they got to school Nate was waiting on the front steps for Serena, when she saw him she smiled

"Ugh you two make me sick" Blair said acting like she was throwing up

"Hello my gorgeous girlfriend" Nate said hugging Serena

"Hello my handsome boyfriend" Serena said back to him kissing him

"Well Well Well how is everyone today" Chuck said walking up

"Well I was doing well until you walked up" Blair said coldly

"Well the feeling is mutual darling, I'm off to greet the new fresh meat, oh I mean freshman" Chuck said with a laugh as he walked off

"God he is such a jackass"

"B why do you guys do that?"

"Do what"

"Pretend to hate each other, yet have a secret affair"

"SSSShhhhhhh someone might hear you, and we do hate each other"

"Yeah sure you guys do, just get over it already and admit it; if you do you just might actually be happy"

"Yeah whatever, uh oh" Blair said looking towards the sidewalk

"What" Nate said then he looked in the direction of where Blair was looking, he saw Dan walking his hold on Serena got a little tighter

"Nate its okay I'm not going any where" Serena whispered

"I really hope he doesn't try to talk to us" Blair said quietly and to her surprise Dan walked right by the 3 of them not even looking at them

"Hhmmm well come on S we better get going to class"

"Okay I will be there in a second" Serena smiled and hugged Nate tighter

Blair rolled her eyes and walked in to the building

"So I will see you later"

"Of course, But I'll miss you"

"I will miss you too" Nate kissed Serena's forehead before she walked off to find Blair

_**Welcome back Upper east sider's**_

_**Gossip girl here, its only the first day of school and I can already see trouble brewing, Things have been going so well for everyone, and I mean everyone, Has our poor little NotSoLonelyBoy reunited with an old flame? it sure seems that way and not were not talking about Serena, Serena and Nate still seem to be going strong, which We are sure won't last to much longer without at least some drama, Speaking of drama what has happen to our Queen B its almost as though she has fallen off of the gossip Radar, But I'm sure she will bounce back considering...**_

_**Spotted B's Lord\Boyfriend arriving in town this morning, I wonder if he's heard about how friendly Chuck Bass and B were at the ball??**_

_**You know you love me!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

During lunch Blair and Serena were walking to go eat on their usual step and there was Marcus with a bouquet of roses

"OMG" Blair whispered clenching her teeth "what is he doing here?"

"Hello Darling"

"Hi, it's so good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Blair gave him a quick hug

"I thought we could have lunch together"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie but Serena needs to talk to me right now," She lied "how about dinner tonight"

"Tonight is perfect actually I wanted to invite you all, you, Serena, Nate and chuck to have dinner with me and my step mother"

"Okay that sounds perfect"

"How about Nobu at 7"

"Great I will see you there" Blair kissed him quickly on the cheek and turned back to Serena and mouthed

"Get up and start walking away"

Serena got up and grabbed their food and they kept walking until Marcus got in his limo and drove off then they went back to their spot

"Uh that was hard"

"See you don't like him, if you did it would be easy to talk to him"

"I do like him Serena I just don't want him to find out anything, you guys will come right?"

"Of course but, you really should just tell him, he's bound to find out"

"Not if I can help it, anyways so how are things going with Nate"

"Perfect, it's so great"

"So Catherine finally gave up"

"Well ever since Nate got a new phone number she doesn't have a way to get a hold of him"

"Hhmmm I still think we should make that bitch suffer"

"B its okay, I have Nate and that's all that matters and besides she's not even around anymore"

"Yeah I guess but I don't trust her, she is more sneaky and vindictive then I ever gave her credit for"

"Yeah I know but for now I'm just gonna enjoy my happiness"

"Yeah yeah yeah, speaking of where is Nate?"

"Oh he is having lunch with chuck"

"Ugh why"

"I felt like I was taking Nate away from him so I thought some guy time would be good for them"

"Hhmmm your crazy girl" Blair said finishing her salad

After school Serena and Blair went to Blair's to hang out and get ready for dinner, Nate and Chuck decided to meet them at Nobu, The girls got ready and were at the restaurant at exactly seven

"Wow the ladies are on time" Nate said smiling at Serena

"Surprise haha" Serena kissed Nate

Blair glared at chuck, "So are Marcus and His mother here yet?"

"no but he did make a reservation So I think we should go to our table and wait for them" Nate said holding Serena's hand and leading the way, the foursome sat down and told the waiter they were still waiting for 2 more, a few moments later Marcus walked up

"Hello everyone, I would like you to meet my Step mother Duchess Beaton"

When his step mother walked around the corner Serena almost spit her water out of her mouth, Nate Swallowed hard and under her breath so that only Serena could hear Blair said "Oh shit, you've got to be fucking kidding me"

"Hello duchess" chuck said smiling at Blair "here let me help you with your seat" Chuck said pulling out a chair for her

"Actually I would prefer your seat if you don't mind, I like to be by the window" that seat also just happened to be next to Nate, Chuck pulled the chair out looking at Serena as if to say "sorry"

"So Catherine, this is my lovely Blair Waldorf and these are my new friends, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Nate Archibald, and Chuck Bass"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"Mmhhhhmmm" Serena said rudely and looked at Blair

"Um if you all could excuse me I have to go to the ladies" Blair got up and looked at Serena "Serena I need you to come with me"

Serena looked at Catherine and then at Nate and then got up and followed Blair once inside the bathroom Serena started freaking out

"I can't fucking believe this, I'm going to be sick"

"I'm sorry S I had no idea, If you wanna leave its okay, But I have to stay for Marcus"

"No B I'm not going to leave you but what are we going to do?"

"Well Marcus can't find out that her and Nate had their thing"

"I know I'm not going to say anything, But I swear to god if she does something I'm gonna stab her with a chopstick"

"Haha okay my little fighter, let's just go back to the table and get through this meal"

When they returned to the table Nate was standing and holding Serena's jacket and purse

"Hey baby what's going on?"

"I'm not feeling very good so I was thinking we could leave"

Serena gave him a puzzled look

"Yeah okay no problem, Blair I'm really sorry"

"No No it's totally okay, go take care of Nate" Once they got out said Serena stopped Nate

"What Happened?"

"Nothing I was just uncomfortable" Serena could tell he was lying

"Tell me the real reason Nate"

"Catherine kept trying to rub my leg under the table and I tried to push her hand away but she is a persistent lady"

"Ugh I hate her; I had finally thought she was out of our lives"

"Sweetie you have nothing to worry about, I love you"

"I love you love Nate but its just the last couple weeks have been great, She hasn't been around causing us trouble, and now she back into our lives and I just feel like she is somehow gonna change everything"  
"hey Don't worry, I'm not going to let her ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me, Now since I ruined dinner for us where do you wanna eat"

"You didn't ruin dinner that fuckin bitch did ugh I hate her"

"I know sweetie but where do you wanna eat"

"I pretty much lost my appetite"

"Okay then well what should we do?"

"We should go by your place and get you a change of clothes"

"For what"

"Because My mom and Bart are gone for the week and I think you should make love to me all night long, and of course you will need something to wear to school tomorrow" Serena smiled

"Say no more, TAXI" he yelled the last part stopping a cab, they made out in the back seat the whole cab ride to Nate's house

"Go ahead Nate I will just wait here for you"

"Okay I will hurry" Nate kissed her one more time before getting out of the cab; while see waited she used her phone and sent Blair a text message

"Hey b how is the dinner going" immediately Blair text back

"That bitch left a few minutes after you guys claiming she suddenly felt ill"

"Wow god I hate her so much"

"Yeah well your about to hate her even more"

"Why what happened"

"She kinda blackmailed me into giving her Nate's new number"

"What B how could you"

"I'm so sorry but she said if I didn't she would tell Marcus about me and chuck, she saw us kissing at the ball"

"It fine B, you have to do what you have to do"

"I am really sorry"

"I know you are its okay we will just have to figure something out"

"Okay well I will see you at school tomorrow, Bye bye"

"Yeah Bye B"

Serena turned her phone off after that, she didn't want to hear anymore bad news, and she already had enough for one night

A few minutes later Nate returned with a bag of clothes and his school things, he could tell my the look on Serena's face something was wrong, he thought maybe it was just because of Catherine being Marcus' step mother and the fact that she tried to rub his leg, So he didn't push her into talking to him, She was silent the rest of the way to her house, When they pulled up Nate paid the driver and they went up to Serena's room

"I'm gonna take a shower really fast and I will be back, Make yourself comfortable"

While Serena was in the shower Nate took off his shoes and lay back on the bed and his phone went off, he didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyways

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie"

"Catherine?"

"Yeah baby it's me"

"What do you want? How did you get my number?"

"I need you baby"

"NO"

"We really need to talk Nate"

"No NEVER again"

Nate hung up his phone and turned it off, A few minutes later Serena came out of the bathroom, with her hair wrapped in her towel and wearing a white robe

"I heard you talking on the phone, Was it her?"

"Yeah I don't know how she got my number"

Serena got in the bed next to him

"I know how she got it"

Serena told Nate how Catherine Blackmailed Bair into giving her Nate's new number

"Damn it why didn't Blair just say she didn't know it"

"Because Nate she's afraid Catherine will tell Marcus about Chuck, She says she doesn't want to lose Marcus"

"Well I don't want to lose you"

"That's not going to happen"

Serena took her towel off her head and threw in on the floor

"God I love you so much Serena" Nate said staring at her

"Oh really" Serena slipped off her robe revealing to Nate that she had nothing on under it

"Show me how much you love me" Serena said seductively

Nate did as he was told and made love to Serena time and time again


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 dinner and deceit**

Nate loved waking up and seeing Serena laying next to him, It was the best feeling he could imagine aside from making love to her, He leaned over to the night table where he put his phone he turned it on and saw that Catherine had left his text message after text message all saying in someway or another " We really need to talk", He didn't pay much attention to them he had no intent on talking to her instead he looked at the time "Shit" it was almost 11:30am they were already so late for school, he gently shook Serena

"Hey beautiful wake up"

"Hhmmm why"

"Because we are late for school"

Serena sat up stretching her arms and yawning

"How late"

"It's already 11:30"

"Oh my god, I can't believe we overslept"

"Yeah me either"

"How about we just stay in bed all day instead"

"I think that's a great idea but are you sure"

"mmmhhmmm" Serena said lightly placing kisses all over his chest "I will call downstairs and have cook bring us breakfast, and then we can continue what we were doing last night"

"Sounds good to me" Nate said loving the feeling of her soft lips on his skin

After they had breakfast the made love until they fell asleep again, they were still sleeping when Blair burst into the room

"Serena What the hell, I have been worried about you, your phone is..." she then realized that Serena wasn't alone, she also realized that Serena and Nate were naked "Off, Ok well let me know when you are dressed, I wasn't quite ready to see that" Blair said walking back out of Serena's room and shutting the door

"Nate that was probably so uncomfortable for her, I know that she's always gonna have some feelings for you"

"Yeah well she's gonna have to get over it eventually" Nate said putting on his pants, He picked up Serena's robe and handed it to her

"Okay Blair we are decent now" Serena yelled after she out her robe on

Blair walked back in with her hand covering her eyes

"Are you guys completely dressed?"

"Nate has on pants and I have on a robe, B its fine"

Blair dropped her hand that was covering her eyes

"Okay so back to what I was saying, you didn't come to school, your phone is off I have been freaking out"

"Well calm down B I'm fine, me and Nate just over slept"

"Okay well first you have to see what gossip girl said" Blair said bringing the site up on Serena's lap top

_**Gossip girl here,**_

_**We have found out who NotSoLonelyBoy's latest love interest is, it just happens to be Vanessa Abrams, they were spotting making out in an Italian restaurant on the west side, instead of a love triangle we have our very own love square... D was with S and N was with V now they have switched N and S are together and D and V are together, I wonder what other drama this square will give us in the future??**_

_**Also Spotted:**_

_**Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald having dinner with Duchess Beaton and her Step son (Blair's flavor of the week) Lord Marcus at Nobu for dinner but it seems as though dinner didn't go to well as N and S left before appetizers were even served and soon after that The Duchess decided to leave I guess she didn't find B very interesting, Also a source tells us that they over heard S and B in the restroom at Nobu and S from what we hear you are a Potty mouth who isn't a fan of the Duchess S was heard saying "**_I can't fucking believe this & I'm gonna stab her with a chopstick_**" Now S what do you have to say for yourself??**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Oh fabulous now everyone thinks I'm a psycho"

"No not completely, okay well maybe a little"

"Yeah okay whatever, what else is your issue"

"Marcus sent me a text saying that we need to talk its very important, something has been brought to his attention"

"Uh oh, do you think he knows about you and chuck"

"I don't know I really hope not, But I told him to meet me here"

"Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean Chuck lives here"

"I know but I just wanted to make sure that you were around incase I need you"

"Okay well when is he coming?"

"Anytime"

"Okay well go downstairs and I will be down in a few"

After Blair left Serena looked at Nate and smiled

"What"

"Nothing I just love you"

"I love you too gorgeous" Nate kissed Serena on her cheek "you better get dressed and go down to Blair"

"Yeah I know"

"I'm gonna get going"

"Come back tonight?" Serena asked giving Nate the sad face

"I wish I could babe, But I can't leave my mom alone 2 nights in a row, But I will call you later"

"Okay I guess"

Nate kissed Serena goodbye and left, Serena took a quick shower and changed into a pale blue Chanel dress, tied her hair up and headed downstairs

"Oh thank god Serena he just called, He's pulling up right now"

"Okay well calm down and relax, you look too nervous"

Just then the maid came into the room

"Miss Serena there is guest here for Miss Waldorf"

"Okay you can let him in"

Marcus walked in with a very mean look on his face, a look that Blair never thought she would see from him

"Hello darling" Blair said trying to smile

"Save it Blair" Her smile faded

"Serena could you excuse us" Marcus said never taking his eyes off Blair

"No Serena don't go, Marcus anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Serena"

"Fine, how about you tell me what the hell this is"

Marcus said handing Blair a piece of paper, Blair took the paper and felt nauseas as soon as she looked at it, it was a picture of her and chuck kissing at the ball

"Where did you get this?"

"Someone named GG sent it to me, do you have any explanation?"

"Uh yeah, um it's not what it seems like Marcus" Blair said tears already welling in her eyes

"Oh no then what exactly is it"

"He um he, he grabbed me and kissed me at the ball"

"And you didn't think to mention it"

"Well no not really, it was just chuck being chuck"

"So you let me go on thinking he was becoming my friend, you were making a fool out of me Blair"

"No Marcus I wasn't, I guess I just didn't think it was a big deal Marcus he just grabbed me and kissed me, Can we just forget that it ever happened"

"I don't know Blair, Do you have feelings for him"

"No" Blair lied

"Are you sure"

"Yes Marcus I'm sure, Please, Please don't break up with me"

"I'm not breaking up with you Blair; I just don't know if I trust you, I must go now"

"Will you call me later?"

"Yes"

Just as Marcus was walking to the door chuck waltzed in

"Oh hello Marcus" Chuck said extending his hand

"Go to hell you bastard" Marcus punched Chuck in his jaw and walked out, Serena and Blair came running to help chuck up

"Oh my god chuck are you okay" Blair said looking really worried

Chuck rubbed his jaw "yeah I'm fine, what the hell was that about"

"He was sent a picture of you two kissing at the ball" Serena said

Chuck laughed

"Why do you find that funny" Blair demanded

"Oh no reason, No reason at all"

"Oh My eefffing god you sent it didn't you"

Chuck didn't say anything; Blair hit him in the chest

"Why chuck? Why would you do that, God I fucking hate you, your such a fucking Bastard"

Blair went back to the sitting room she was in and grabbed her purse

"Serena I will call you later"

Once Blair was gone Serena got chuck some Ice

"So why'd you do it chuck?"

"What makes you two so sure it was me?"

"Because it's your style and you didn't deny it"

"Okay so what I sent him the photo"

"Why"

"I wanted him to break up with Blair"

"Why"

"Why do you think?"

"Are you admitting it finally?"

"Maybe"

"Well your plan didn't work Mr. Bass"

"What! What do you mean it didn't work? He didn't dump her?"

"Nope sorry to ruin your plans"

"Damn now I have to think of something else"

"How about telling her how you feel"

"Nope, not now not ever"

"Your crazy chuck"

"Say what you want Sis, Well I have to go change I'm taking out some very lovely freshman tonight"

"Ugh, that's not gonna help you get Blair"

"Yeah maybe not but at least I will get something out of it!!"

After chuck had dressed and gone Serena went up stairs and called Nate he didn't answer so she left him message

"Hey babe is me, I know you said you were busy with your mom but I was bored and missed you so call me back"

Serena hung up the phone and looked around

"ugh there is nothing to do" she said to her self just as her instant messenger went off, so she walked over to her lap top it was from Jenny

LittleJ402: hey Serena I haven't talked to you in a while just thought I would say HI

SerenaLove: Hi Jenny, How ya doing?? It has been a while"

LittleJ402: I'm good I have just been working really hard at my internship, with Eleanor, I wasn't sure if you and me were okay or not since you and Dan broke up

SerenaLove: Of course we are okay just because me and Dan broke up doesn't mean me and you did :)

LittleJ402: Okay good

SerenaLove: Hey are you busy right now?

LittleJ402: No just sitting at home

SerenaLove: Well do you wanna maybe meet for coffee and shop a lil?"

LittleJ402: Sure sounds good where?"

SerenaLove: how about I just me you at your dads place?"

LittleJ402: are you sure?? Vanessa is working there"

SerenaLove: its fine I will meet you there in 20

LittleJ402: Okay see you soon

Serena logged off and called a cab while she waited for the cab she did her makeup and text Nate

"Hey honey call me when you can!!"

When she got to the coffee shop Jenny was already waiting for her

"Hey sorry I'm a few minutes late"

"Its fine don't worry"

Serena sat down as Vanessa came to take their orders

"Hey Jenny what can I get ya" Vanessa said smiling until she noticed who Jenny was with

"Oh Hi Serena"

"Hello Vanessa"

"We don't have the fancy stuff that you are used to"

"Actually I would like a small regular coffee with a little bit of skim milk, do you have that?"

"Yes we do, Jen?"

"I want an iced tea with lemon"

"Okay your orders will be ready in just a minute"

While they waited they talked about how it was working for Eleanor Waldorf and then Vanessa brought them their drinks

"It's on the house guys"

"You don't have to do that" Serena said

"I didn't Rufus did" Vanessa stated flatly and walked away

"I really don't see why she has to be such a bitch"

"Well Serena think of it her way she always loved Dan and they had a good thing going and then he fell in love with you, and now they are back on track and she's just worried that she will lose him to you again"

"Well she shouldn't worry he is all hers, I have the man of my dreams"

"Aww how cute you're even blushing"

"I am not"

"Yes you most defiantly are"

"Okay so maybe I am, but it's fine with me because I am finally so incredibly happy, Nate is amazing in every sense of the word"

"Wow, you got it bad girl"

"Yeah I do"

"Um Serena Dan just walked in, and he doesn't look very happy do you think we could leave"

"Yeah sure hang on one second" Serena pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote something down on a napkin and set it on the table before they walked out

"So what did you write on the napkin?"

"I wrote Vanessa a little note"

"Saying??"

"I just told her she doesn't have to worry Dan is all hers, End of story!!"

Jenny just laughed

Serena and Jenny shopped for hours Serena of course bought basically one of everything she saw, After they were finally sick of shopping Serena rode in the cab back with Jenny to the Humphrey house and made sure she got in safe before headed in her direction, She decided to stop and get dinner to go from Butter since she was hungry, After she ordered she saw Nate sitting at a table in the corner as she started to walk over to him she could see he wasn't alone, he was with Catherine!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Lies & Lingerie**

Instead of waiting of her food she grabbed her bags and ran out side and hailed a cab, and immediately called Blair choking back her tears

"Hey S what's up"

"B can I come over?"

"Yes of course what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"I will explain when I get there"

Blair was waiting on the front porch when Serena arrived and helped her with all of her shopping bags; they went up to Blair's room and Serena let it all go

"OMG S what is going on?"

"I tried calling Nate all day and he didn't answer or call me back, I didn't think anything of it because he said he was spending time with his mother then I went shopping with jenny dropped her off and decided to get to go dinner from butter and I saw Nate and he was with Catherine"

"That rat bastard"

"I was finally so happy B everything was perfect and that bitch is ruining it all again"

"I'm so sorry sweetie"

"What should I do?"

"Well I say revenge"

"No B I don't want to do the 2 wrongs make it right Blair way"

"Okay what do you want to do?"

"Part of me wants to call him and scream at him but the other part wants to pretend that I didn't see anything and wait and make him feel guilty and see if he says anything"

"That is a good plan but you always show if something is bothering you"

Serena wiped her tears "Not this time"

Serena picked up her phone and dialed Nate's phone of course he didn't answer so she left him a voicemail

"Hey Baby its me, Again Just calling to say hi and I love you and miss you, I'm staying over at Blair's, So I will see you tomorrow, Hope you having a fun with her mom bye sweetie" Serena hung up and looked at Blair as if to say "told ya"

"Hmmm and they Oscar goes to... Mrs. Serena Van Der Woodsen" Blair clapped

"Fuck off" Serena threw a pillow at Blair

The girls decided to watch a movie and during it they both fell asleep, in the morning Serena was up first so she showered and got dressed before waking Blair up, After Blair was showered and ready the two went to school Serena didn't see Nate until lunch, He came up while Blair and Serena were eating on the steps

"Hey gorgeous" he kissed Serena on her head, he noticed Blair glaring at him

"Hello Blair"

"Hi" Blair said still glaring at him, Serena elbowed her

"Are you guys mad at me or something"

"No sweetie of course not" Serena smiled

"Ok well I have to go But I will see you ladies tonight at Chuck's party right"

"Chuck's throwing a party?" Blair said curiously

"Yeah, I assumed you guys already knew about it"

"Where at?" Serena asked

"At your house"

"That ass he didn't even tell me or better yet warn me"

"Okay well I will see you tonight"

"Okay I love you" Serena kissed Nate passionately

"Mmmm, See you baby"

After Nate walked away Blair turned to Serena

"Trying for another Oscar? Because damn girl I couldn't even tell that you are mad"

"Haha I guess I'm getting better, I'm going to call chuck"

Serena pulled out her phone and dialed chucks number

"Hello Sis"

"Hi chuck, so you are having a party tonight"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you about that, Of course you and Blair are invited"

"Well I would hope so considering that I LIVE there"

"I should warn you of one thing"

"What"

"What the kind of party it is"

"What kind chuck?" Serena was starting to get annoyed

"It's a lingerie party"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh I must certainly am not, I can't wait to see all the ladies hhhhmmmm its going to be a tough decision"

"I'm not wearing lingerie"

"You have to sis"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Sorry but yes, I gotta go now there are still some freshmen that I have yet to charm the pants off of"

"Ugh bye"

"So all I heard was you are not wearing lingerie, what's going on"

"Chuck's party, It's a lingerie party"

"Ooohhh sounds kinda fun, we have to go shopping we gotta look HOT"

"I'm not running around in lingerie in front of half of the Upper East Side"

"Yes you are we have to it will be fun, PLEASE" Blair gave Serena the puppy face

"Oh fine, we will go shop after school"

After school the girls went shopping and headed to Serena's to get ready, Serena wore a red lace tie up corset with matching panties, a matching red lace garter belt holding up thigh high lace topped black stockings and red strappy Manolo Blanik shoes she curled her hair and pinned it up letting some curls fall, Blair wore a black lace bra with hot pink ribbon trim with matching boy short bottoms, with black thigh high stocking that had Hot pink bows on the top and she had on a pair of hot pink Jimmy Choo stilettos, she curled just the ends of her hair and left it down but of course wore a black head band that had a Hot pink bow on it that matched her outfit

"We look fucking Sexy" Blair said as they looked in the mirror

"Haha yeah we kinda do don't we"

There was a knock on Serena's door

"Who is it?"

"It me baby"

"Come on in Nate"

Nate walked in wearing his version of lingerie nothing but Red silk boxers; he was also carrying a shopping bag

"Wow I think I had a dream like this once" Nate smiled

"Huh keep dreaming Archibald" Blair said touching up her lipstick

"Well I brought up a party starter for the 3 of us" Nate said showing that he had a bottle of tequila salt and some limes in his bag

"Ooohhh Tequila shots" Blair squealed

Three of them all sat on Serena's bed taking shots and talking, since they didn't want to go down to the party until it was in full swing

"So B have you talked to Marcus since he punched chuck" Serena asked laughing

"No I tried calling him but he didn't answer then I text him and he never wrote me back"

"Maybe you too should just have make up sex" Nate said jokingly tossing back another shot

Blair hit him on his arm and looked upset

"Sorry Blair I was kidding around"

"Well its not funny Nate, me and Marcus haven't had sex yet"

"What" Serena and Nate both said louder then they meant to

"We haven't"

"Why"

"I'm not sure we just haven't, I don't' wanna talk about this anymore guys it will just put me in a bad mood, and I'm starting to get tipsy and I want to have a good night tonight"

the three of them took a few more shots and went down to the party, everyone was dancing and having a good time when Blair saw Marcus, she didn't understand why Chuck would invite him considering that Marcus had punched him. She walked over to Marcus

"Hi sweetie"

"Look at yourself Blair, What the hell is this"

"It's a lingerie party"

"Its disgusting come on lets go" Marcus grabbed her arm

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm having a good time with my friends" Blair slurred her words

"You're drunk"

"Well yeah, it's a party"

"You're becoming an embarrassment"

Blair couldn't believe he just said that

"How dare you talk to me like that Marcus, How fucking dare you"

"Stop raising your voice Blair you're causing a scene"

"I don't give a damn; I'm never going to be good enough for you am I? This is me Marcus, Take it or leave it" Blair turned and walked away to find Serena. Chuck watched and heard everything that went on with Blair and Marcus, he left bad for her and decided to do something

"Marcus, I don't remember inviting you"

"You didn't Blair's maid told me she was here"

"Well it didn't seem like too good of a convo"

"That's really none of your god damn business"

Marcus walked away leaving the party and a very happy Chuck who then sauntered over to Blair

"Don't let him get you down"

"I don't plan on it"

"You look beautiful tonight Blair"

"Wait was that an actual compliment?"

"Yes it was"

"Well then thank you" Blair smiled and Serena stumbled over

"Hiya B"

"Oh god your are drunk off your ass"

"Yeah I am hahahahaha but it makes it sooooo much easier not to kill Nate"

"Whatever gets you through the night?"

"Yeah same to you" Serena said looking from Blair to chuck and then back to Blair with a smirk before walking off

"So how about we help each other through the night tonight?" chuck said pushing a loose strand of hair off of Blair's cheek

"Not tonight Chuck" Blair said sadly getting up and walking to the bathroom chucked watched her walked away with a sadness in his eyes not because she turned him down for sex but because he wasn't going to get quality time with her he suddenly realized " I'll be damned I think I'm in love with Blair Waldorf" he said quietly to himself

"Baby my mom just called I gotta go" Nate said practically holding Serena up

"No you're not leaving" Serena slurred out

"Babe I have to why don't you just go up and go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow, I will bring you breakfast"

"no Nate" Serena pushed him off of her and stumbled trying to stand on her own "If you leave then don't you dare come here tomorrow and pretend that everything is ok"

"Babe I just need to go be with my mom she is having a hard time"

"Oh I'm sure something is hard and it's not your mother" Serena was starting to yell Blair overheard them and ran over she knew that Serena was very drunk and Blair wanted to stop her from putting all the cards on the table

"Hey S why don't we go get a drink"

"No Blair I'm busy fighting with my boyfriend if you can even call him that" Serena screamed even louder which caused chuck to notice and come over to see what was going on

Nate was just standing there looking hurt

"What the fuck is going on over here"

"Chuck do me a favor and take Serena and get her a drink" Blair said giving Chuck the look

"Okay come along sister dear"

"Fuck off chuck I want to finish my talk with the golden boy"

"Okay that's it" Chuck picked Serena up and carried her into the other room and Sat her down with a glass of her favorite Champagne

"Lets talk about it sis"

"I don't wanna"

"Okay fair enough let's just drink then" Chuck said clinking his glass with hers

"Where are you going Nate?"

"My mom needs me"

"Save it Nate seriously the truth"

"Blair The truth is my mother called and is having a hard night"

"whatever Archibald if you don't want to be honest with me, then you should at least be honest with your girlfriend, Unlike me she still thinks your a great boyfriend" with that Blair spun on her heel and walked off leaving Nate to think about what she said

"I'm Sorry Serena" Nate whispered before he left the party

Blair saw Serena and chuck sitting and talking it looked as though he was actually being sincere and helping her, Blair watched as a girl walked over and sat on chuck's lap

"Hey Chuck why don't we go up stairs"

"That's an idea or here's a better one you could go back to where you came from and stay there" Chuck said pushing her off of him seeing that made Blair smile

"Hey Serena wanna dance" a random guy said holding his hand out

"No she doesn't" chuck said before Serena could respond

"Actually chuck I can speak for my self and Yes I would love to dance" Serena said getting up and walking off with the guy

Blair took the seat next to chuck "Why is life so fucked"

"Good question"

"I'm serious nothing ever goes like I want it

"So what is it that you want Blair" chuck said leaning closer to her

"There's only one thing I want but I'm sure that's not gonna happen EVER"

"What is it?"

"You" She whispered

"You can have me anytime you want" chuck said putting his arm around Blair

"I don't mean just sex Chuck its more then that for me"

"It's more for me too"

"Then say it Chuck"

"Say what"

"You know 3 words, 8 letters say it"

"I, I um I uh I" Chuck just could bring himself to say it

"See I knew it was just sex for you, Go to hell chuck and to think I was willing to drop Marcus like a bad habit and for what, for this I think I'm going to be sick" Blair got up and ran up to Serena's room before chuck could see her cry

Meanwhile at a lounge on the West side Dan and Vanessa were sitting having drinks and chatting when Dan suddenly got quiet

"What is it Dan"

"Archibald"

"I thought you were over Serena"

"I am, he's not with Serena that's the problem"

"What" Vanessa turned around to get look "that lady is all over him, God she looks old enough to be his mother"

"I can't believe he's cheating on her"

"As much as I hate her, I'm hating him right now; Jenny was telling me that Serena is madly in love, this is going to hurt her"

"We can't tell her"

"She's gonna find out some how Dan, I can't believe you don't want to help her, I'm going to go talk to Nate"

Vanessa walked over to the table were Nate and Catherine were seated

"Oh Hi, Vanessa" Nate said looking nervous

"Hello Nate, who's your friend"

"My name is Catherine, pleasure to meet you"

"Uh huh yeah, Nate could I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure, Catherine I will be right back"

Vanessa let Nate to the back by the rest rooms

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and that cougar, What about your girlfriend Serena you do remember her don't you"

"Yes Vanessa it's not what you think"

"Oh really well Nate either you man up and tell Serena your self or I will"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Heartache and Hangovers**

Serena felt her head pounding and the sun beaming in through her closed eyelids, she felt someone move next to her

"Oh god what did I do last night" she thought to herself She remembered getting really drunk and fighting with Nate because he was leaving her and then dancing with some guy from Dalton but then she draws a blank. The person in her bed next to her started moving around more

"Please be Blair, please be Blair, please, please, please be Blair" Serena thought to herself as she just barely peeked one eye open

"Oh thank god" she said when she saw the long chestnut hair

"Why are you thanking god, I feel like crap there is no one to thank for that" Blair said

"Me too ugh how much did I drink"

"Fuck if I know" Blair said grabbing her phone "Oh my fucking god"

"What is it Blair"

"Gossip girls update from last nights party"

_**Good Morning my fellow upper east siders**_

_**GG here with a post lingerie party post...**_

_**Seems as though there is trouble in paradise for the honeymooners... AKA Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald...**_

_**Spotted at Chuck Bass' Lingerie party S and N having are very public argument were our sweet lil S was drunk of her ass and screaming at poor Nate because he was leaving the party:( but don't feel to bad for him just yet...**_

_**Also spotted...**_

_**Nate Archibald having a quiet and cozy lover's chat at a lounge in the west side with none other then his old flame Vanessa Abrams (what happened to NotSoLonelyBoy??) I guess the upper east sides favorite couple has ended their relationship or maybe they have a VERY open relationship??, Meanwhile Serena didn't seem too sad while she was Dancing and getting very friendly with a new guy from Dalton said to be named Rob we so we will just call him ReboundRobby...**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Serena could feel the tears coming "He was with Vanessa?? What the fuck first Catherine now back to her"

"Calm down S everything is going to be okay"

"You know what your right screw Nate I'm done"

"That's the spirit S"

"Well how was your night?"

"Oh just peachy Marcus was completely rude to me, then I kinda admitted that I maybe want to be with chuck and he doesn't feel the same"

"WHAT"

"Yeah yeah okay I'm in love with Chuck fucking Bass, I finally fucking admit it, I can't stand Marcus I'm only with him because I wanted to hurt Chuck like he hurt me and the fact that Marcus is a lord doesn't hurt"

"Oh my god Blair" Serena pulled Blair into a hug "Sweetie I know he does love you"

"No, No don't say that Serena he doesn't, I asked him last night and he couldn't say it so I'm done"

"What about Marcus"

"I need to talk to him and try to salvage it"

"But B if you don't like him then why"

"Because I don't want to be alone"

"Your not alone you have me"

"That's not what I mean, and you know what I mean" Blair got out of bed and changed out of her pajamas and into a dress

"I'm going to go home and call Marcus and ask him to come over so we can talk"

"Okay, Hey B I'm sorry about Chuck, but I really think he does feel the same"

"No he doesn't Serena and I will just have to live with that I'll call you"

After Blair left Serena laid back in bed and pulled the covers over her head

"Ugh life sucks"

"Yeah Serena it really does"

That sounded like Nate Serena thought to herself but She didn't hear anyone come she flipped the cover off

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you why the hell you were all over some guy last night, its on gossip girl"

"Um Nate did you bother to read all of gossip girls post this morning??"

"After I saw what my girlfriend was up too I threw my phone"

"Well before you go on pretending that your a saint how bout you finish reading" Serena handed him her phone after she pulled up the site

"What I wasn't having a cozy chat with Vanessa, yeah I ran into her and I was talking to her but that's it"

"Oh well in that case, why were you there Nate, You told me you were leaving me to go be with your mom"

"I uh"

"Save it, Just get out, I'm done"

"You're not even going to try to fix this"

"No I'm not I'm sick of your lies"

"What lies baby?"

"The other night when you told me you couldn't stay with me because you had to go be with your mom, I fucking saw you Nate... At butter with Catherine are you gonna try to tell me more lies huh"

"Serena I'm so sorry okay give me a chance to explain everything"

"no Nate I'm done with chances, I told Dan that the reason I wanted to be with you was because it was easy to love you, you made things easy for me well I was wrong Nate yes it is easy to love you because you are an amazing guy just a not so amazing boyfriend"

"If you would just let me explain"

"No Nate just go please, I don't feel good and I don't want to talk right now"

"Okay if that's what you want, I will leave you alone for now, I love you so much Serena"

Nate walked out and closed the door not hearing Serena whisper "I love you too"

When Nate was on his way out of Serena's house he ran into Chuck

"Hey Nate how's it going?"

"Not so great"

"Yeah I read gossip girl"

"that's not even the half of it, Serena found out that I lied to her the other day and had dinner with Catherine and now she won't talk to me or even let me explain to her what was really going on"

"Well you could always tell me and I could talk to her for you"

Nate told Chuck everything hoping that Serena would listen to chuck

"Hey B"

"Hi are you still in bed"

"Yeah"

"Serena it's like 6"

"I know I decided there is no reason to get out of bed"

"I'm sorry sweetie, did you talk to Nate"

Serena told Blair how Nate came over and the words that were exchanged between them and she told Blair she would meet her for brunch tomorrow, after she hung up the phone Chuck came strolling into Serena's room

"Um hello chuck learn how to knock"

"I'm sorry sis but we gotta chat"

"About??"

"You and Nathaniel"

"No as far as I'm concerned there is no me and Nate"

"You didn't even hear him out"

"There is no excuse"

"You didn't give him a chance, He has good reason"

"Oh really what reason could he possibly have to cheat on me"

"His father"

"What, you lost me"

"When him and Catherine were seeing each other he told her where his dad was hiding, now she is blackmailing him to spend time with her or else she will tell the FBI where his dad is"

"Oh so that's supposed to make it okay for him to cheat on me, with her and then go out with Vanessa"

"Serena he wasn't with Vanessa he was with Catherine and Dan and Vanessa saw him, Vanessa told him to come clean to you are she was going to tell you"

"Well I will be sure to thank her"

"So you can't forgive him"

"You want me to for give him for screwing the old hag"

"I'm not sure if he is taking her to bed Serena"

Chuck picked up Serena's phone and handed it to her

"Why don't you call him and ask him yourself"

Chuck got up and left Serena sitting there with her phone in her hand

"Hello"

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Serena?"

"Yes it's me, so are you?"

"No baby it hasn't come to that"

"Not yet but you are willing to"

"No Serena I promise you I won't I love you and I really don't want to lose you"

"Then end it"

"What about my dad"

"Nate are you going to spend your whole life fixing your dad's fuck ups?"

"No I just don't want him to go to jail"

"Well that's a decision you have to make Nate cause I'm not going to have a boyfriend whom I love being with another woman"

"If I talk to my dad and tell him I screwed up and tell him to go some where else"

"And what about Catherine"

"Until I talk to him, I have to keep her quiet"

"No I don't want you touching her in anyway"

"Baby I promise I won't kiss or have sex with her"

"That's not good enough Nate I shouldn't have to share you, until you are done with her there is no us"

"But"

Serena cut him off "When you get things settled then we can see were we stand, if you sleep with her don't call me"

"If that's how you want it, I will do whatever it takes to be with you"

"Okay well I will talk to you when it's all done, I love you Nate"

"I love you too Serena with all of me"

The next week went by without too much excitement, Blair and Marcus had made up and she was still keeping up her charade and also avoiding a certain Bass. while Serena has been keeping mostly to herself and anytime someone would bring up Nate in a conversation Serena would excuse herself, She hadn't seen or heard form him since she told him not to call her until he was done with Catherine, It was another Friday night in the upper east side which meant there would be some kind of party or event and here in the UES there is never a get together without drama and excitement

"Blair I still don't get why we are wearing red, considering that you and Marcus are hosting a party called a black and white affair"

"Hello Serena it's so that you and me stand out"

"Well I'm sure we are going to accomplish that B, Can't I just stay up in your room"

"No S you need to have a little fun and Not sit around feeling sorry for yourself, and maybe because I might have invited a certain lacrosse captain"

"No B tell me you didn't invite rob"

"I guess you will have to wait and see"

"You at least didn't invite Nate did you?"

"No of course not But I did have to invite Catherine because of Marcus and by the way can I just tell you that Armani loves you, that dress looks amazing"

"Ugh" Serena sighed she really didn't want to be around Catherine, "well Valentino must love you because that dress looks like it was made for you"

"Well that could because it was" Blair sprayed on her perfume "okay now that we look even more fabulous I think we should go down and help Marcus greet guests"

"Go ahead I will be down in a few"

"Okay if that's what you want"

"Yeah I just need a few minutes"

After Blair left the room Serena pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she pulled up Nate's number, She sat there staring at it for a few minutes thinking if she should call him or not, She decided against it and pulled out a bottle of vodka and started chugging it, after she had finished almost half of in she put it back in her bag and went down to the party, when she got halfway down the stair case she saw Nate and immediately looked around for Blair saw Serena and saw Nate and mouthed "I'm So Sorry" "Its fine" Serena mouthed back and continued her way down the stairs and headed straight to the bar

"Darling why is Nate here?

"Oh I invited him, the duchess asked him to be her date"

"What where's your dad"

"Out of town, she didn't want come alone, I'm sorry I saw no harm in it"

"You have no Idea" Blair quietly said watching Catherine paw all over Nate

"Sweetheart would you like me to get you some champagne"

"Oh no thank you Marcus, I haven't been feeling very well lately, So I'm not drinking tonight, but you go ahead and socialize with our guests" Blair saw Rob and walked over him

"Hello Rob I'm so glad you could make it, Serena is by the bar" she said to him pointing in Serena's direction and smiling after she noticed Nate glaring at her and rob

"Hey Serena"

"Hi Rob" Serena gave him a hug "wow he is hot" she thought to herself

"Here rob lets have a drink" Serena said holding up 2 fingers as a waiter walked by, a minute later the waiter came back with 2 martinis

"Oh sir we are also going to need 4 double shots of tequila"

"Yes ma'am right away" the waiter quickly left to get Serena her order

"Damn Serena that's a lot"

"Sweetie I'm just getting started" Serena said as she downed her whole martini in one drink

"Maybe you should slow down" she heard as she felt someone grab her glass

"Chuck, what the hell are you doing here, I can't believe Marcus would invite you"

"He didn't sister dear I came as someone's date"

"God you guys are all sucky inconsiderate selfish bastards" Serena slurred

"Sis why don't you and your lil boy toy over here go dance out some of that alcohol"

"Okay sounds fun come on boy toy" Serena slid off her stool and grabbed robs shirt and pulled him off to dance

"What in the hell are you doing here"

Chuck would know that voice anywhere

"Well gorgeous, I came as a date of someone you did invite"

"I hate you chuck"

"No you don't Blair, you just wish you did"

Chuck walked off leaving a pissed off Blair standing with an evil glare

"Damn him" Blair thought as she looked around for Serena, she found her on the dance floor with Rob, and she glanced to Nate and Catherine and she saw Nate glaring at Rob, Blair smiled "serves you right jackass" she said quietly

"Did you say something darling" Marcus said putting an arm around Blair

"Oh no nothing, are you having a good time?"

"Yes I am, but I can't wait for everyone to leave"

"Oh why is that"

"Well my dear I was thinking that tonight could be a special night for us" Marcus said caressing Blair's back

"Oh my god he wants to have sex" Blair thought to herself

"Ok a special night sounds great" She lied

"I have got to get out of this" Blair thought as she went to get Serena

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but S I really need to talk to you"

Serena followed Blair up to Blair's room

"What's going on B" Serena slurred

"Are you hammered?"

"Not I'm just trying to have a good night and alcohol is helping me get through the fact that Nate is downstairs with Catherine right now"

"Serena Marcus wants to have sex tonight"

"So"

"So I don't want to"

"Don't want to tonight or don't want to with him"

"With him, I can't bring myself to have sex with him when I'm in love with someone else"

"So then don't, just tell him you don't feel good" Serena said pulling her bottle of vodka and taking a few swigs Blair the bottle

"Do you think that will work?"

"Yeah Nobody wants to have sex with someone who doesn't feel good, come on lets go back to the party"

"You go ahead, could you tell Marcus that I don't feel well and I'm just going to go to sleep"

"Yeah of course"

"Serena please do not let Marcus up here please do everything you can to keep him away"

"Okay I will don't worry"

Serena walked back downstairs and got a martini from the bar when she felt someone grab her arm

"Serena can I talk to you"

She turned around to see Nate

"Why don't you just go back to your date?"

"Baby you know I want to be with you, I love you"

"Yeah I can clearly see that as I watch her hang all over you" Serena gulped down her drink and ordered another

"Why are you drinking so much?"

"Why do you care?"

"Serena come on"

"Fine if you must know the alcohol takes the pain away"

Before Nate could respond Rob came up and put his arm around Serena

"Hey sexy I've been looking for you"

Serena could tell that Nate was pissed she could practically she is blood boiling "Payback is a bitch" she thought to herself

"Hey Rob, Nate have you met my friend Rob" Serena said smiling

Nate looked Rob up and down and stormed off

"I guess he isn't a friendly guy is he"

"Yeah I guess not" Serena felt a little dizzy "um rob I'm not feeling so great I'm going to go out on the terrace and get some air"

Rob followed Serena on to the terrace

"Hey I finally got you alone" Rob joked

Serena laughed a fake laugh, just as Marcus walked out

"Serena have you seen my darling Blair"

"Oh Yeah Marcus She wasn't feeling good and she went to bed"

"Oh well I should go up and check on her"

"Oh no Marcus, she doesn't want you to see her like this, She said she would call you tomorrow as soon as she wakes up"

"Ah well should I tell people to leave"

"No No No Blair would never want that, that could be popularity suicide to kick people out of a party, Just stay and have a good time"

"Okay thank you Serena" Marcus said as he went back to the party

Blair was lying in bed watching Breakfast at Tiffany's when she heard her door open

"Marcus can you please leave I'm not feeling well"

Blair could hear the footsteps continuing to walk into the room

"Marcus I told you to leave" Blair said sitting up and seeing that it wasn't Marcus it was Chuck

"What do you want chuck"

"I was worried about you"

"Yeah I'm sure you were" Blair said sarcastically

"I'm serious Blair, do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay"

"Well then how about some conversation?"

"Sure"

"Okay then so why do you not want Marcus in here"

"Honestly he wants to have sex"

"And?? Trust me once you have had it with Blair Waldorf its hard to not want it"

"Well he wouldn't know" Blair said softly

"What did you say" chuck said

"I said he wouldn't know, we have never had sex"

"You haven't?"

"No and I don't want to" Blair said looking suddenly shy

"Brr it's getting chilly out here" Serena said rubbing her arms

"Here" Rob said taking his jacket off and draping it over Serena's shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her and stared at her

"Your eyes are beautiful"

"Thank you Rob" Serena said feeling a little uncomfortable

Rob was leaning in to kiss her and she turned her head, he ended up kissing her cheek, this made Nate very happy as he spied on them from the doorway

"She's a good girl" he said to him self not knowing that Catherine was standing behind him

"Nate, your are MY date, Stop looking at her like a lost little puppy, Now lets go I got us a hotel room, and I can't wait for you to make love to me"

"No Catherine, this, this is done" he said pulling her hands off of him

"Nate if you do this I will tell them where your dad is"

"You know what Catherine if you really can be that much of a cold hearted bitch then go for it" Nate gave her a look of disgust and walked out on to the terrace

"Get your hands off of her"

"Excuse me" Rob said looking at Nate and then at Serena

"Nate just go back inside to Catherine"

"No it's done Serena, now I'm not going to tell you again GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF OF HER"

Rob didn't let go of Serena he looked down at her

"Rob your a nice guy and I'm really sorry but I'm in love with someone else" she looked over and Nate and smiled

"Okay you two have fun and Serena if it doesn't work out give me a call" Rob smiled at her before he walked back into the party

"So it's done. Done??"

"Yes baby I watched you out here with him and I saw him try to kiss you, I saw you turn away and I realized I'm not willing to lose you for anything so I told Catherine that it's done"

"What about your dad?"

"You were right; I shouldn't mess up my life to fix his mistakes"

"So no more Catherine"

"No more"

"Thank god, I've missed you so much" Serena threw her arms around Nate and gave him a passionate kiss

Chuck didn't say anything he just sat there staring and her, she looked so innocent

"Get up and put your robe on"

"Why"

"Just do it" Chuck sat holding his hand out

Blair put her robe on and took his hand; he led her to the balcony at the top of the staircase

"What are you doing Chuck"

"Just listen" he whispered

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman can I have everyone's attention please" chuck said loudly and everyone looked up to him and Blair, He kept his hold on her hand lightly rubbing his thumb across her soft skin

"I have something to say and I would like everyone to hear what I have to say"

Blair saw Marcus looking up and them getting furious but she didn't pull away form Chuck instead she put her other had on his waiting to see what Chuck was going to do, Chuck turned to Blair

"Blair, beautiful, Stunning, Sassy, conniving Blair, I have never met any one who challenges me the way that you do, you are one tough cookie and you always keep me on my toes, and there is something that I would like to say to you here and now in front of half of the upper east side, I'm not afraid anymore and I Chuck Bass am madly in love with You Blair Waldorf"

Blair stood there completely stunned, she pulled Chuck to her and kissed him "and I love you, you bastard"

_**Incase you weren't there or if you haven't heard its official the UES's 2 most powerful and manipulating people are now a couple, yes you heard me correctly Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass are a couple, now that Queen B has her king there is no stopping this power house duo, We can't wait to see what these two will do now that they have joined forces, May god have pity on us all!!**_

_**Also spotted our favorite It girl making up with our precious Archibald, Congratulations S and B Now that you have your knights in shining armor I personally can't wait to see what unfolds right between our eyes!!**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Results and realizations**

The next morning Serena woke up surprisingly not hung-over, Nate was still sleeping next to her, she leaned over and kissed him on his forehead and went to take a shower, after she dressed and went back into her room he was still asleep, part of her wanted to let him sleep since he looked so peaceful, but another part of her wanted to wake him up since she wanted to spend time with him, She stood there watching him sleep for a few minutes trying to decide if she should wake him or not she didn't have to decide after all Nate woke up and looked at Serena

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hi sleepy head"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep"

"Why"

"Because I missed you"

"I missed you too" Nate said getting up and grabbing Serena

"Since you're all dressed and ready for the day how about you call Blair and see if her and Chuck want to go to breakfast, while I shower"

"Okay that sounds good; I still can't believe that Chuck confessed his love for Blair in front of everyone"

"I knew he had it in him, He was just scared"

"I think its romantic, Okay go shower mister I'm hungry"

Serena picked up her phone and dialed Blair's number

"Mmmm Hello"

"B wake up"

"I'm up now Serena obviously"

"Okay well get ready and you and chuck meet me and Nate for breakfast"

"Okay where"

"How about the Candle cafe on 3rd avenue"

"Okay give me an hour"

"Okay see you soon, oh and by the way B I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you S"

Nate and Serena had gotten to the cafe first and ordered coffee while they waited for Blair and Chuck, Nate's phone went of it was a text message from Catherine "Nate you are making a big mistake"

"Who was that" Serena asked knowing it was Catherine

"It was Catherine she said I'm making a big mistake"

"Do you wish you hadn't ended it?"

"No of course not baby, I just want to be with you"

"I really just wish she would go away"

"I know, me too"

Just then Blair and Chuck walked in

"Hello guys"

Serena looked around the table and smiled their lives were finally perfect, the foursome ordered their food and sat around talking about the party last night, When their food arrived Blair saw the food covered her mouth with her had and took off running to the bathroom

"What's was that about" Chuck asked looking a Serena

"I have no idea; I'm going to make sure she's okay"

Serena went into the rest room where she found Blair splashing water on her face

"B are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine I don't know what happened as soon as I saw the food I got really nauseas and ran in here to throw up"

"B you haven't been felling good for a while now"

"Yeah I know I must have the flu or something"

"B have you had your monthly visit from aunt flow?"

"Oh god No I haven't even thought about it, I have just had so much going on I didn't even realize"

"Maybe you should go to the doctor"

"Oh god Serena you don't think I'm pregnant do you?"

"Well all signs are saying yes"

"Oh my god everything is finally good and now this, Can we go right now"

"Of course"

"Don't tell Nate and Chuck please Serena"

"I won't come on"

Serena and Blair walked back to the table

"Guys Blair's really not feeling good, I'm gonna take her home"

"Do you want us to come?"

"No Nate its fine you guys stay and eat I will call you later"

Serena and Blair got a taxi and headed straight to the Doctors office

"I'm glad they had an opening" Blair said as she sat down next to Serena in the waiting room, there were sitting and waiting for the doctor to call Blair's name When the doctor walked out with Catherine, they could over hear the doctor saying "Congratulations Catherine, Be sure to make an appointment for a month from now so we can do an ultrasound of your baby" Catherine left without noticing Blair or Serena

"So the cougar is having baby, isn't she a little old for a baby"

"She is disgusting" Serena said going back to the magazine she was reading

"Blair Waldorf" the doctor said looking towards Blair and Serena

"That's me" Blair said standing up and looking to Serena "will you come in with me"

The girls followed the doctor into and exam room where she told Blair she needed to go to the bathroom and bring back a urine sample. After Blair returned form the restroom her and Serena sat in silence waiting for the doctor to return with the results, Blair was the first one to break the silence "Serena I'm scared"

"I know you are, its okay don't worry"

"I can't help it"

The doctor came back in

"Okay well Blair, you are pregnant, a little over 4 weeks"

"Oh god" Blair immediately started crying

"I take it you were hoping for a negative result" the doctor said, Blair nodded

"Well there are options, I will send you home with some pamphlets about your choices, other then having and raising a baby, there is adoption and abortion"

Blair just sat there saying nothing, the doctor handed her the information and led them back to the waiting room

"Blair, Be sure to make an appointment for a month from now so we can do an ultrasound of your baby, or if you decide on another option give me a call and let me know"

"Thank you Dr. Jennings" was all Blair could say as her and Serena walked out

Once they were in the taxi Blair looked at Serena

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

"I don't know B but it will all be okay"

"How, Serena how is it all going to be okay? I can't tell Chuck he would flip out"

"Well Blair don't you think he has a right to know"

"No he will never know, I'm going to have an abortion"

"Are you sure" Serena asked

"Yes, I can't have a baby Serena it will ruin everything, If you were me what would you do"

The taxi pulled up at Serena's and the girls got out

"I have no idea a baby is a big deal and I don't know how Nate feels about having a baby"

The girls went up to Serena's room and sat on Serena's bed

"I think we should Send Catherine's husband a gift"

"Why"

"To say congrats on your new baby"

"Why I hate her"

"I know S, kill them with kindness"

Blair pulled out her phone and called her maid Dorta when she was done she hung up and looked at Serena

"There all done, be this afternoon he will be receiving a basket with items every baby needs"

"Oh my god" Serena said sliding her lap top to Blair, Blair looked at Serena confused

"Blair read gossip girls new post"

"Oh shit" Blair said looking at the laptop

_**GG here with a shocker...**_

_**We are officially on bump watch!! **_

_**Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf at the office of Dr. Sherry Jennings OBGYN, One of our girls have a bun in the oven and we know who...**_

_**A source saw and heard S and B talking as they exited a cab S was overheard saying... **_

_**"**_I have no idea a baby is a big deal and I don't know how Nate feels about having a baby"

_**Congratulations S and N, That baby is the UES future IT girl or Boy!!**_

_**But wait just how far along is S?? Could the baby's daddy be NotSoLonelyBoy??**_

_**I for one can't wait to find out!! Till next time**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip girl**_

"Blair now the upper east side thinks I'm pregnant"

"I'm sorry Serena, they can't find out its me"

"I'm going to have to tell Nate, I can't let him think it I'm pregnant when I'm not"

"Maybe he won't even here about it"

Just then Serena's phone rang

"Its Nate, I guess he heard"

Serena answered

"Hey babe"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true"

"Are you really pregnant Serena?"

"Nate um I"

"I'm coming over" Nate cut her off

Five minutes later Nate came bursting in Serena's room

"God Nate you got here fast" Blair said

"Serena we need to talk"

"Actually Nate I'm the one who needs to talk, it's not Serena it's me"

"What?"

"Baby I'm not pregnant Blair is"

"Oh um okay"

"But you and I have to play it off like it is me"

"What why"

"Because Blair doesn't want anyone to know, especially Chuck"

"Why"

"Nate he finally told me her loves me and I know how chuck is this will freak him out and then we will be done"

"Okay well I guess I don't really have a choice, so I will play along"

"Thank you Nate" Blair hugged him

"So what are you going to do Blair? I'm sure he will eventually notice"

"I'm going to have an abortion"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah I can't have a baby, not right now anyway"

Serena's phone went off it was a text message

"Serena meet me at the coffee shop ASAP please"

"Who was that baby?" Nate asked her

"It was Dan he wants me to meet him at the coffee shop"

"I guess he must have read gossip girl too" Blair chuckled

"I'm glad you think its funny B"

"Hey at least your pregnancy is fake"

"True, I guess I should meet Dan and tell him it's not his baby"

"I will go with you" Nate offered

"Okay, b do you want to come with us"

"No I think I'm going to go home"

Serena and Nate got top the coffee shop and Sat down at a table

"Hey Nate, Hi Serena can I get you guys something" Vanessa said

"I would like a black tea with lemon" Serena said

"I don't want anything but thanks" Nate said

Vanessa started to walk away to get Serena's tea

"Hey Vanessa, thank you"

Vanessa looked at her confused "for what"

"For telling Nate that if he didn't tell me that you would"

"Oh no problem, there's Dan he wanted to talk to you"

"So I take it you guys all know"

"Yeah gossip girl spread the word"

"Well Vanessa don't worry, its not Dan's baby" Serena smiled and walked back to her table just as Dan walked up

"Hey Serena"

"Hi Dan"

"I'll let you two talk I'm going to go to the rest room" Nate got up and Dan took his seat

"So are you?"

"Am I pregnant? Yes"

"Is it mine"

"No Dan its not" Dan looked almost disappointed

"How can you be sure?" he asked

"I'm only 4 weeks pregnant and the last time we had sex was more then a month ago"

"Okay well if you need anything I'm here to help you"

"Thank you, Dan you look disappointed"

"Honestly I kinda am, I don't know why but I was hoping it would be mine"

Vanessa walked up with Serena's tea

"Here you go Serena, on the house"

"Thanks Vanessa"

Nate came back from the restroom

"well congratulations you guys, Serena take care of your self and remember what I said" Dan Said getting up from the table. Once Serena and Nate were out of the coffee shop he looked at her

"What did Dan mean by Remember what I said"

"He said if I need anything that he is there for me"

"Why would you need him? I would help you"

"I know I think he just meant like if you weren't around or something, Nate I feel really bad about lying to everyone, Dan was like sad when I told him it wasn't his baby"

"He was sad?"

"Yeah and he said he wanted it to be his baby"

"Well as much as I hate him, I guess he is a good guy"

"I know that's why I feel so bad about lying"

"Think of it this way baby, your doing a good thing for Blair"

"Your right I don't feel as bad when I think of it that way"

Blair was lying in bed reading the latest issue of Cosmo When her phone rang

"Hello"

"Hello gorgeous, are you busy?"

"No not really I'm just reading a magazine"

"Good then open your bedroom door"

She smiled and walked over to her door and opened it on the other side was Chuck with the largest bouquet of roses she had ever seen

"Oh my god Chuck, what are these for"

"Just to remind you that I love you girlfriend"

"Aww I love you too boyfriend" Blair took the roses and set them on her dresser

"So can you believe Serena is pregnant?"

"Uh yeah crazy huh" Blair said uncomfortably

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about Serena"

"Well let's just worry about us for now" Chuck said wrapping his arms around Blair and kissed her, they were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session when Blair's phone went off

"Mmmm I better get that" Blair said as she answered her phone

"Hello"

"Blair"

"Marcus?"

"Yes it's me, why did you sent my father a gift basket of baby stuff"

"I heard about Catherine's pregnancy and I wanted to say congratulations"

"What pregnancy"

"Oh she hasn't told you guys"

"No and she can't be pregnant Blair my father had a vasectomy 5 years ago"

"What"

"He can't have anymore children Blair so I don't know where you heard your information Blair but you are wrong, Goodbye"

Blair hung up the phone

"O M Fucking G"

"What's wrong Blair?"

"Oh god, oh god"

"What is it?"

"Okay so you can't say anything Chuck you have to promise me"

"Of course"

"Well when Serena and I were at the doctor's today we saw Catherine and he heard the doctor telling her congratulations and to come back in a month for an ultrasound of her baby"

"Okay so Catherine is pregnant what's the big deal?"

"Well I sent a gift basket of baby stuff to Marcus' father, Well Marcus just called and well apparently his father had a vasectomy and can't have anymore children"

"Well then how is Catherine pregnant?" Chuck asked then it was as if a light bulb popped up above his head

"Oh man Nathaniel"

"Yeah I know I'm thinking the same thing, I have to tell Serena" Blair said pulling out her phone

"Hey B what's up"

"Serena we have to talk right away"

"Why what's wrong"

"I don't want to say it over the phone can you just come over"

20 minutes later Serena and Nate got to Blair's

"Hey B so what's going on"

"Um Chuck and Nate can you guys excuse us for a few minutes"

After the boys had left the room Blair grabbed Serena's hand

"You may want to sit down"

"Why B come on your being too serious did someone die?"

"No not yet anyway but after I tell you this someone might"

"Oh god what now" Serena said taking a seat at Blair's vanity

"Okay so you know how I sent Marcus' father the baby basket"

"Yeah"

"Well it turns out that his father and a vasectomy 5 years ago"

Serena said nothing she just stared at Blair

"S say something, your freaking me out"

"What am I supposed to say B, My boyfriend is having a baby and it's not with me"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, I can't take anymore of this, god I FUCKING HATE CATHERINE" Serena yelled so loud that Nate and chuck could hear her from downstairs

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, Should we tell Nate"

"What if he already knows that's why he was freaking out so bad when he thought you were pregnant?"

"Do you think he would keep that secret?"

"I think he would do anything to hang on to you Serena"

"Oh god I need a drink B, lets go to a bar"

"Um helloooo Serena I'm pregnant remember and you can't be seen drinking because the UES thinks that you are the Prego"

"Fuck okay well I know you have a stash in your closet vodka ASAP"

Blair grabbed the bottle from her closet and handed it to Serena; she took a few gulps then closed her eyes and put her head in her hands "this has been a shitty day"

"yeah tell me about it" Blair said putting a hand on her stomach, She looked down and realized what she was doing and quickly took her hand off "I want to keep the baby"

"What"

"I can't have an abortion Serena and I can't give the baby up for adoption knowing that it is part of me and part of chuck, I'm sure that Chuck will leave me after he finds out but I want this baby"

"Aww B, yay I'm going to be an Aunt" Serena said hugging Blair

"I just don't know how I should tell chuck or if I should wait"

"I don't know B, If I were you I wouldn't wait" Serena said grabbing the vodka and taking a few more swigs

"Your right I should just tell him now it will be easier to lose him now then months from now"

"B you don't know that he's going to leave you"

"Serena he is Chuck Bass, He has a commitment phobia and I think having a baby is the biggest possible commitment, we will be forever bound by this child"

"Yeah like Nate and Catherine"

"Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't even think"

"It's okay B"

There was a knock at the door "are you girls done yet" Chuck said

"Uh yeah" Serena said shoving the bottle in one of Blair's drawers

Nate could tell by the look on Serena's face that something was wrong

"Did you know Nate?"

"No what"

"About Catherine"

"What about her"

"Oh nothing just the fact that she is pregnant and her husband can't have kids"

"What are you joking"

"No Nate this is not my idea of a joke"

"I had no idea Serena"

"You must have super sperm Nathaniel; you have two ladies impregnated at the same time"

"Shut the fuck up Chuck"

Blair swallowed hard "um actually Chuck, No he doesn't"

"Huh? Blair honey I'm not following you"

"It's not Serena, Chuck its me and I'm keeping our baby"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Truth and Tiffany's**

_**GG here with the latest UES bump watch update...**_

_**our it girl and golden boy are NOT going to be parents, god parents maybe, its has been confirmed that Blair Waldorf is in fact the one with a bun in the oven and her baby daddy is none other then Chuck Bass, I would say congrats but it seems as though not everyone is happy about this recent development, Sources tell us that as soon as Blair told chuck that she was pregnant not Serena, Chuck took off leaving Blair, We always knew he was a BASStard and it seems as though he wants his baby to be one!!**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair couldn't stop crying, Serena was trying to do everything she could

"I knew he would leave Serena, I knew it, I just didn't think he would leave as soon as I told him, He didn't even say a word he just took off"

"I'm sorry Blair"

"I shouldn't have told him"

"B he would have eventually figured it out"

"No I shouldn't have told him and I could have just had an abortion, but I couldn't do that"

"I know sweetie I wouldn't be able to either" Serena continued to hug Blair and stroke her hair it was hard for her to see her friend like this and be helpful when she too was dealing with a pregnancy issue, just not her own

"I'm sure it will all be okay B he was probably just freaked out and needed some time, I will call Nate and see what's going one" Serena said pulling out her cell phone

"Hey baby"

"Nate don't act like we are fine okay the only reason I am calling is for Blair, what's up with chuck"

"Right now we are having a drink; He hasn't said a single word to me"

"Okay well call me when you know something"

"Another scotch please" Chuck said to the waitress

"Chuck what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I can't do it Nathaniel; I just simply can not do it"

"Why not man"

"I can't be the guy she needs me to be, I'm leaving"

"What to where"

"I'm not sure I haven't decided yet, But the jet will be ready to go in an hour"

"Chuck you can't just up and leave Blair, she needs you"

"Well I can't be the guy she needs"

"You love her right?"

"Yes I do love her"

"That's all she needs Chuck"

"No its not, I can't do it, I'm not ready do be a dad I don't think I will ever be ready to be a dad" Chuck looked at his watch

"I better get going, I know you and Serena will take good Care of her Nate, Tell her I do love her" and with that chuck grabbed his jacket and left, to where god only knows

Serena was still trying to calm Blair down when her phone rang

"Nate where the hell are you guys"

"Serena Chuck's gone"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is getting on his jet and leaving as we speak"

"No, No Nate he can't"

"I know I tried to stop him but he said he can't be the man Blair needs him to be"

"I can't believe this"

"He said to tell her he loves her"

"He is such a fucking asshole, I gotta go Nate"

"Baby we need to talk"

"Nate right now my only concern is my best friend who is laying here in my arms right now crying her eyes out, and I think that the person you need to talk to is that Botox junkie that is pregnant with YOUR baby"

"Serena I love you don't do" Nate was in mid sentence when Serena hung up on him

after a while Blair finally cried herself to sleep and Serena sat there thinking about everything and her phone went off it was a text message from a number she didn't know "you little bitches have no idea what you have just done" confused Serena replied "Who is this and what the hell are you talking about?"

"Its Catherine, You and Blair have ruined everything, with your fucking gift basket"

"That's your problem Catherine not mine"

"Oh I beg to differ Serena considering that I'm having Nate's baby"

"That's Nate's Problem, Now leave me the fuck alone, I'm so sick of you, you would think that since you are so fucking old you would be more mature"

"Nice try sweetie, all you have to say is snide comments about my age but the funny thing is every time Nate and I make love he says how much he enjoys being with a more experienced WOMAN"

Serena didn't bother responding instead she sent Nate a text message

"Your right we do need to talk, I will be at your house in 15 minutes"

Serena carefully got of Blair's bed so she didn't wake her she left her note on the pillow

Hey B,

I had some things I need to take care of, Call me if you need anything!!

Love,

S

Nate's mother was leaving as Serena arrived

"Hello Mrs. Archibald"

"Oh hello Serena, Nate is in his room go on in"

When Serena got to Nate's bedroom door she was about to walk right in but decided to knock first

"Come in"

Serena walked in to see Nate in nothing but a towel, Beads of water still running down his chest and abs

"Oh god" Serena quietly said looking at his body

"Let me just get dressed and then we can talk" Nate said as grabbed and shirt to put on

Serena walked to him and grabbed the shirt "we can wait to talk" she said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him on to the bed to make love to her

After they had finished and were laying in bed still naked and snuggling

"I want you to take Catherine to dinner tonight"

"What" Nate sat up and looked at Serena "why would you want me to do that"

"Because after seeing Blair today and imagining how she feels no one should have to go through something like this alone"

"She's not alone she has a husband"

"Yeah babe a husband who can't have kids and B sent him a baby basket so now he knows that she is having a baby and it can't be his"

"The only one I want to take to dinner is you"

"Aww that's sweet but you have to, you and her need to talk and figure things out" Serena grabbed his phone and handed it to him

"Okay fine but I'm only do this for you"

"Thank you" Serena kissed him and got up to get dressed while he called Catherine

"Hello"

"Hi Catherine"

"Hi Baby I knew you missed me"

"Are you free tonight?"

"For you of course"

"How about dinner"

"Sounds great"

Nate made plans to meet her at Butter in an hour, Serena left to go back and check on Blair, When she got there Blair was laying down watching a rerun of The Hills

"Hey b, how ya doing"

"Just fantastic considering the man I love got me Pregnant and took off in his jet"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I called him he had the fuckin nerve to tell me that he loves me but he just can't be the man I need him to be and that I should have stayed with Marcus, that Marcus is the kind of man I deserve, can you fuckin believe him? He is such a coward"

"Yeah he really is"

"But I have been sitting here thinking I don't need him I love him but I don't need him, the only people you need in your life are the ones who need you in theirs right"

"Right"

"I can do this"

"Yes you can b, you're the toughest girl I know and you will make a great mother"

"Thanks best friend, now come on Lauren and Heidi are both at the same club and it's getting intense"

Catherine was already seated when Nate arrived

"It's so good to see you baby" Catherine purred at Nate

"Yeah it good to see you too Catherine" Nate lied

Nate continued to make small talk until there food had arrived

"Catherine shouldn't we be talking about the situation"

"What situation"

"The fact that you are pregnant and your husband can't have more children"

"Oh yeah that"

"Is it mine?"

"Well whose else would it be Nate"

"Damn" Nate said quietly

"I take it your not happy"

"Honestly No Catherine I'm not"

"Why because of Serena"

"Not only that Catherine, I have my whole life ahead of me and having a baby at this age wasn't something I wanted to happen and when I did see my self having kids it was with my wife as a family"

"Nate me and my husband are splitting up, We can raise the baby together, we can be a family"

"Catherine I'm sorry but I love Serena she is who I'm going to be with, just because we are having a baby doesn't mean that we are going to be together" Nate said almost in tears

Catherine was feeling guilty and realized her plan wasn't going to work

"Natey I'm so sorry, I lied"

"You what"

"I lied baby I'm not pregnant"

"But Serena saw you at the doctors"

"Oh Nate, Dr. Jennings is one of my oldest friends, I saw Blair and Serena there and I had her lie"

"Why would you do that Catherine?"

"I thought if Serena thought I was pregnant you two would break up and you would come back to me"

"I can't believe you Catherine, I will NEVER leave Serena for you, do you understand that, you disgust me, I never what to see or hear from you again, Leave me and Serena alone" Nate got up and left and headed straight to Blair's where he new he would find Serena

Serena and Blair were lying in Blair's bed still watching the hills when Nate burst through Blair's bedroom door grinning from ear to ear

"What's going on Nate?"

"Baby she lied, she's not pregnant"

"Oh my god" Serena jumped out of the bed into Nate's arms

Blair was sitting there looking confused "but Nate we saw her at the Doctor's office"

"She is friends with the doctor and had the doctor lie because she saw you guys there"

"I'm so happy" Serena said still hanging on to Nate

"You going to be even happier, I told her she disgusts me and that I never want to see or hear from her again"

"Thank god, I love you so much Nate"

"I love you more" he said kissing Serena on her forehead

"You guys make me sick" Blair said

"Oh B, be nice"

"I'm sorry guys I'm having a bad day"

"Well that's gonna change Blair" Nate said smiling at her

"Oh and how is that? Chuck left me and I'm pregnant and have no one how is that going to change"

"You have me and Serena, and we will help you with anything you need until Chuck pulls his head out of his ass"

"Aww thanks guys, Come on" Blair patted the bed "Come on we have a marathon of the hills to finish watching"

It had been 4 months since Blair found out she was pregnant and Chuck had still not returned, He tried calling Blair numerous times but she didn't answer any of his calls, He did talk to Nate a few times and Nate told him that Serena and him were taking good care of Blair, Nate also told him how much of a jackass he was among other things. Chuck was sitting in a bar in Paris which he had done everyday for the past 4 months he would just sit there and think of Blair and how much he missed her, when suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he knew exactly what he was going to do...

Serena and Blair were sitting on their usual step eating lunch when Blair gasped

"What is it B, are you okay?" Serena asked concerned for Blair and the baby

"Yeah um I'm fine I think, here read Gossip Girls latest post" Blair said handing Serena her phone

_**Hello my little gossipers,**_

_**Looks like things are going to get interesting for everyone's favorite queen B and mother to be...**_

_**Spotted Chuck Bass getting of his private jet and headed back to the UES, What is the Queen B going to do? Is he here for her and the baby or for himself? We can't wait to find out!**_

_**Till next time...**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Nate left school early to meet Chuck, he had called Nate and told him to meet him, and He said he needed Nate's help

"Long time no see Bass"

"Good too see you to Nathaniel"

"What do you want?"

"I have a plan and I need your help"

Serena and Blair were on their way to Blair's after school when Nate called Serena

"Baby I need you to get Blair to go to Tiffany's at 5, but you can't tell her just talk her into going shopping"

"What why"

"I can't tell you just do it okay"

Serena agreed, it wasn't hard to get Blair to agree to shop. After spent and an hour or two shopping Blair was tired

"S can we go home now, I'm tired and my ankles hurt"

Serena looked at her watch

"Can we make one more stop; I need to go to Tiffany's"

"Ugh okay but that's it"

When the pair arrived at Tiffany's there was a sign on the door

"Sorry for any inconvenience, we are closed for private client"

"Serena they are closed"

"No their not B we are the private client"

Serena opened the door for Blair and when they walked in Blair immediately started crying, There we bouquets of roses every where and in the middle of the store there was Chuck

"Blair, I'm so sorry, I never should have left you, I was scared I didn't think I could be the kind of man you and our baby need, But I realized I can be and that running scared was the kind of man I don't want to be, I love you Blair more then I have ever thought I could" He walked up to her and held her hands in his

"Can you ever forgive me" He asked

Still crying Blair nodded her head

"Good, in that case" Chuck got down on one knee

"Blair Waldorf I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you marry me?

_**This just in upper east siders...**_

_**The queen and king of the UES have decided to make it official...**_

_**Spotted... At Tiffany C proposing to B, and she said YES!! He had them close down the whole store so B could pick any ring of her choice, it does seem that Chuck Bass is getting a little soft, I didn't think he had it in him, Way to go C!! Now that is the fairy tale ending Our Queen deserves!!**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip girl**_

_Please review, any review is a good review to me :)_

_Thanks!!_

_I haven't decided if I should make a third installment of this story or if I should move on to a new one, what do you think??_


End file.
